Sleep Deprivation
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus is as cranky as a toddler- he has not been sleeping. Molly is here to Albus deal with his tantrums and to get him to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep had long evaded the potions master. It had been days since he last slept, and he was feeling the full effects. He was tired and crabby and acting like an ass. He often felt like crying or screaming or just stomping his feet. He often felt like he just wanted to lie down and refuse to get up. But he couldn't. Because he had to work, he had to spy; he had to do everything, with no thanks.

And now starting on a potion in his rooms he rubbed his eyes, and started to poor out a flask into the huge cauldron. He gave an annoyed scream as he dropped the flask and kicked the cauldron over. Taking a deep breath he made himself finish. It was the cleaning of the cauldron the pissed him off. Finally he decided to storm up to Albus's office to yell at him for letting the Potter brat do whatever he pleased. He wasn't even really angry at the old man, but…

**Molly knew that Albus had long since grown tired of his potions master new surly attitude. She listened closely to Albus explain. Lately everything seemed to irritate Severus- even the way Albus said good morning through him into a tizzy. And no matter how many times he had tried to talk with Severus about it all he received was a rather rude and flippant remark before he would storm off. It had got to the point where he felt like throttling the professor. But he had Molly here now, and she knew how to get through to stubborn people. And she was more than sure Albus was glad she was there when Severus burst into the room red-faced and with a scowl. **

"**Severus! Good morning." Molly smiled. "How are you?" She asked very calmly even though Albus looked ready to run. **

**He ignored her and stormed over to the desk, sitting in a chair besides Molly and glaring at Albus.**

"**Why, whatever is that glare for?" Albus asked, looking almost hurt. **

"**Cause." Severus snarled, crossing his arms. He looked ready to explode.**

"**Can I get a more reasonable answer? Or do you want to leave it at that?" Albus sighed, giving Molly a 'see what I mean?' look.**

**Now Molly knew Severus was usually calm and quiet in demeanor but she could not help but be surprised when he shook his head madly and said "No!" And as Molly was never one to deal with brats she smiled and said very firmly. "I think you could give Albus a more reasonable answer than that, hmm?" She asked.**

**She had almost expected what the black haired man did next. "Fuck you, bint!" He spat. **

**She was not offended; she knew he did not mean it, so she did not take it personally. But Albus apparently had had enough. She was surprised and flinched as the older man's strong arms reached out and pulled Severus up. Grabbing the black haired man by the scruff of his collar he yelled right in his face. **

"**I have had ENOUGH of this NONESENSE! Do you hear me?!" He roared, his usual calm gone. **

**Molly could not believe how horribly Albus had handled the situation. And she frowned deep as Severus burst into tears, sinking to the floor when Albus let go of him in shock. **

**Albus instantly looked guilty and offered Severus a lemon drop. Severus, as Molly expected, knocked his hand away and pushed at him. It was clear to Molly what the issue was- he was tired and crabby as a result. Worse still, he had issues managing his anger. **

**Molly shook her head and motioned for Albus, when he looked at her, to come and sit as Severus lay face down on the ground kicking and yelling. She knew the best thing to do was ignore the screaming, but it was hard to not go over and hug him. **

"**Hate both of YOU! HATE! Just like my-my mum and da-dad. HATE YOU!" He spat, still on the ground and sobbing. **

**Molly ignored him and started talking to Albus about the weather, until a boot came flying unto the desk sending paper flying to the floor. Albus took a deep breath as his face turned bright red, and turned to Molly. She knew he was ready to throttle him so she got up determined and grabbed Severus's ear. **

"**That is enough, now." She said, pulling him to his feet. He wiggled and squirmed and tried to wrestle free but she held tight. She was aided by the use of a little magic spell she had used in advance-knowing how things might end up.**

Who did she think she was grabbing his ear like that? It hurt and he was already afraid of Albus. Albus had yelled at him like his father used to before beating him. It was not fun to be screamed at, and now Molly was dragging him over to a corner.

"You can just sit here until you've calmed down."

Her voice was firm and he knew she meant business. He sank to the floor and faced the wall, sniffling and shaking. He did not want to be anywhere but in bed, sleeping. But he was afraid to even move. Didn't Albus know how terrified he was of yelling? No, no one did- he didn't tell anyone about that. Like how it hurt and made him angry. Crying into the corner he realized he had lost control of the situation and that frightened him. He needed to get it back- now. He was not going to not be in control.

He got up, and glared.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Of course, that elicited no response, only making him angrier. Molly quickly grabbed him and moved him back to the corner. This went on for a long time before he just stayed put- fighting to just keep his eyes open. Every bone in his body ached to sleep, but he fought it.

**It was quite obvious to Molly the Severus had nodded off in the chair. Gesturing over to Albus she pointed to him. Albus nodded and she rose going over to Severus and scooping him up.**

**"No." Severus insisted, pushing at the hands holding him, but she held firm. They knew what the younger man needed. **

**"Hush." Molly said softly, waving her wand and making a blanket and pillow appear on the carpet in front of Albus's desk.**

**"Not tired." Severus slurred, leaning heavily into her shoulder. She smirked at the little fib, starting to hum softly. **

**"We're just going to lie down for a bit, real soon. It'll feel so nice." **

**He gave a little growl and struggled feebly as Molly lay him on the floor, pulling the blanket over him. She rubbed his back. **

**"I'm not tired, Molly." He insisted. **

**Molly shushed him, patting his head. "Close your eyes."**

**"No, can't sleep." He argued.**

**"And why is that?" Molly asked softly. **

**"Too tired tooo." **

**Molly nodded. "Shhh. Close your eyes." She insisted. **

**Severus yawned and closed his eyes. And she smiled and hummed for a long while, rubbing his back and patting it. **

**After a while she was sure he was asleep, and she stood smiling. Sometimes people, like babies, just needed a little help getting to sleep. **


End file.
